Evelyn Piercaster
"When we go to a Wild West-themed town in Inkwell Isle Four, we get to see the one and the only Evelyn Piercaster. When you live in that town, you can see her presenting performers in that saloon, singing, dancing and get attracted, you'll never know this one is going to be a sheriff someday. Oh, and when saloon's closed, she'll be a heroic cowboy too. Better watch out and don't get her pissed at night, or you'll be on the bounty list." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Piercaster Saloon Evelyn Piercaster is the Saloon girl who helped Inkwell Isle Girls and the Preschool Girls,was the owner of her Western saloon,was the Inkwell Isle wild west civilian whom become a Saloon girl.And was the Inkwell Isle cowgirl can help her sheriff and even Inkwell isle Girls. Only happened in during USRAC War that she used to working with some Inkwell Isle dancers since she was born in Inkwell Isle. Until during Assassination of Cuphead,she opened her own saloon and recruit her Saloon for work and raise money to take care of herself in a town of Inkwell Isle Four Then Grand Alliance,Mugman and all of his friends can meet her that her own saloon have many girls and many men while she is very friendly to anyone who meet her. She still dance with her Saloon dancers though she is the her saloon owner,so that she will help any sheriffs and girls.Then she will made her own drinks,cocktails,Tequilas,wines and even potions for raise money and take care of herself (even with give money to her Saloon dancers like in her salary). Also,she is the cowgirl who against bandits and robbers after she closed her own saloon and having bounty mission from her sheriff. After completed a bounty mission,she will open her saloon for anyone come to her saloon. Although she was a Anti-Rubyist since she heard USRAC news showed Ruby Rose become torture-related crime, she still very friendly and advised Rubyists not come to her saloon due to her warning about many Anti-Rubyists in her own saloon that they will murder Rubyists. She joined Inkwell Isle Girls after she witnessed their sorrow about lost Cuphead in during his assassination. Maybe she will wear her own Saloon red dress (like a Saloon dancer) and will wielding her revolver when she is in saloon.Then she will wear her own cowgirl outfits from her Wild West town for take some bounty or join her allies. She is very loving at any girls and her works,so that she use weapons : dual Colt Single Action Army,a Sharps rifle,a Winchester Model 1892,a Colt M1861 Navy,a Colt Python,a Buffalo rifle,a traditional bow,a Springfield Model 1866 (being used to against bandits),a M1903 Springfield,a M1917 Enfield,a Colt Army Model 1860,a Ruger GP100.a Smith & Wesson Model 500,an Molotov Cocktails,an throwing knives,a Wild West knife and other Inkwell Isle weapons. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Saloon Girls Category:USRAC War Survivors Category:Saloon Dancers Category:Inkwell Isle Girls Members Category:Wild West Civilians Category:Inkwell Isle Characters Category:Cowgirls